pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Nan Gong Hen
Nan Gong Hen was a Shaman, a member of the Fated Kin, and an older brother of Nan Gong Shan. Appearance After a thousand of years, he was an old man and had a head full of white hair.Ch. 1236 Personality Nan Gong Hen was very impressed by Hong Luo, who awakened in Su Ming's body, challenging multiple powerful Shamans, defeatig them and absorbing half of their powers. He didn't agree with people calling Hong Luo evil. Nan Gong Hen believed that Hong Luo beat them and took their powers to motivate them. So that they would not grew complacent and to urge them on in their training. Nan Gong Hen felt he understood him very well. He idolized and respected him very much. Nan Gong Hen also saw taking Sacred Lady Wan Qiu and gifting her a crimson dragon as a great love story. He wished Hong Luo would choose his sister instead. He thought that Nan Gong Shan harbored unrequited feelings for Hong Luo.Ch. 425 Background Nan Gong Hen grew up in the God of Shamans Temple since he was young. His father had a lot of connections.Ch. 424 History typo Book 3 Nan Gong Hen was guardian of Qi Dong and three other Shaman kids in the World of Nine Yin.Ch. 421 While they were flying over strange forest, they were attack by mysterious forces. Only Nan Gong Hen and injured Qi Dong survived going out of the forest. Then there ran into masked Su Ming, Lan Lan and Ahu. Nan Gong Hen was amazed that Su Ming and his kids were unscathed. They decided to travel together.Ch. 422 Nan Gong Shen was impressed by Su Ming's keen perception and they were able to avoid danger.Ch. 423 When they arrived at the Shaman City, Nan Gong Hen used his connections to get in quicker. There they met his sister Nan Gong Shan. Next day, Nan Gong Hen went with Su Ming to the branch of God of Shamans Temple to get a Spirit of Nine Yin.Ch. 433 Nan Gong Hen chose Su Han, who he thought is the strongest in the fifth mountain.Ch. 436 After Su Ming chose the statue of old man that looked like nothing special, he felt sorry for Su Ming and he thought that Su Ming is not only being a bad judge of character, but also having problems with intelligence. When old man revived, he complimented Nan Gong Hen choosing Su Han, but then he demanded his share from Su Han's deal. After younger Spirit of Nine Yin complied, he walked away with Su Ming with a swagger and looking smug. Nan Gong Hen was totally dumbstrucked and felt like he got conned.Ch. 437 Over next days he stayed in his room in the inn. He was training with his Spirit of Nine Yin, Su Han. During the treasure gambling event, Nan Gong Hen bought one Crimson Stone for 500,000 Shaman Crystals, but his Crimson Stone was empty.Ch. 445 After seeing Su Ming having a success with a Crimson Stone and getting a Ghost Spirit Flower, Nan Gong Hen believed that Su Ming has some mysterious power. He decided to stick to him, so that he might benefit from that mysterious power. When Su Ming wanted to buy more Crimson Stones, Nan Gong Hen was willing to borrow him Shaman Crystals. Su Ming's resolute bidding made Nan Gong Hen's heart clench in pain. During bidding Nan Gong Hen got so emotional that even he joined it and was screaming offers instead of Su Ming. In the end he spent 2,000,000 Shaman Crystals for four Crimson Stones. He was most excited, when first stone had tri-colored light and other people were giving huge offers.Ch. 450 When in the last Crimson Stone appeared a God String Leaf, the Grand Elder of the God of Shamans Temple called the Guards and made a move against Su Ming. Nan Gong Hen was thinking about how to help Su Ming, but he could do nothing.Ch. 451 When Su Ming was fighting the Grand Elder of the God of Shamans Temple, Nan Gong Hen couldn't believe Su Ming was able to fight back and even injure Grand Elder. The instant a crimson dragon flew out of Wan Qiu's arm to Su Ming, he remembered all the rumors about red-haired powerful person. Since he respected that person then he was totally excited.Ch. 454 Three months after Su Ming disappeared into Undying and Imperishable World, World of Nine Yin changed. Shaman City was destroyed and most of the Shamans died. Nan Gong Hen was left alive with group of others. They never got any support from the outside, from Shamans in the Land of Berserkers. For fifteen years, they were valiantly fighting against the Sacred Bats.Ch. 481 Nan Gong Hen decided to not wait for any help. He wanted to control his own fate. They named themselves Fated Kin.Ch. 483 When they were fighting against the odds, Su Ming appeared and saved them.Ch. 485 They were astounded by Su Ming's power. They worshipped him as Respected Senior Mo.Ch. 488 Old Spirit of Nine Yin opened a Relocation Rune and sent away Su Ming, Nan Gong Hen and Fated Kin from the World of Nine Yin.Ch. 502 They got separetad though. After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands, Nan Gong Hen lived on a small island serving someone else for many years. When Su Ming tried to reach the Berserker Soul Realm, all Berserkers and Fated Kin felt their blood boiling. Nan Gong Hen immediately left that island to Eastern Wastelands, when he felt the calling.Ch. 662 After Di Tian's clones and magical body were destroyed, Immortals sent reinforcments to fight Berserkers. Su Ming reached Life Matrix Realm. Massive battle between Berserkers and Immortals erupted. Power supressing Immortals increased. As a last resort, Immortals sent three treasures through the last Relocation Rune.Ch. 695 A lot of Berserkers died and were heavily injured. Remaining Immortals in the the Land of Berserkers retreated to their sects.Ch. 696 Su Ming disappeared into Eastern Wastelands Tower, after he was chased by Immortals' blue sword.Ch. 700 Fated Kin stayed in the Eastern Wastelands. When Su Ming walked out of Eastern Wastelands Tower, he wanted to slaughter all Immortals in the Land of Berserkers. Fated Kin followed after their God.Ch. 708 Su Ming decided to give Great Leaf Immortal Sect's place to Nan Gong Hen and Fated Kin. This would be Fated Kin's branch in Eastern Wastelands.Ch. 711 Since Great Yu had been buried by time, Su Ming left it be buried. He wanted Fated Kin to replace the previous Great Yu among the Berserkers, allowing them to grow stronger as they gained new life.Ch. 719 Book 6 For a thousand of years, after disappearance of Su Ming, Fated Kin did not interfere with the fight between the forces of power among the Berserkers. Nan Gong Hen spent most of that time in seclusion. One day, when Su Ming returned and met Fang Cang Lan, he released his Berserkers' presence all over the world. Nan Gong Hen felt it immediately and knew who returned. He rushed full of excitement to God of Berserkers Palace in the Fated Kin’s holy land. All six hundred thousand present Berserkers witnessed Su Ming exterminating millions of sea creatures, making Dead Sea scatter and form into a protective Rune above their world, and chasing away Divine Clones of ancient wills from Yin Death Vortex.Ch. 1239 All of them were enthralled by his powers.Ch. 1240 Then Su Ming increased cultivation levels for all Berserkers with his True World Clone. Nan Gong Hen made the biggest leap. He attained great completion of Solar Kalpa Realm.Ch. 1241 Next, the Berserkers watched Su Ming destroy three powerful ancient wills from Yin Death Region. As one of few, he knew how strong these wills were, he appreciated Su Ming’s strength even more.Ch. 1244 Afterwards, Su Ming moved the whole Berserkers' world out of the Yin Death Vortex into True Morning Dao World.Ch. 1246 The Berserkers joined Su Ming's Ninth Summit Sect. As the last disaster of Harmonious Morus Alba was nearing. Su Ming chose to send everyone to the world, he believed existed.Ch. 1353 During the last battle, Harmonious Morus Alba's will tried to force Su Ming by reversing the vortex with his friends.Ch. 1370 To stop them coming back, Su Ming severed his connection with the vortex with sadness. Then Xuan Zang appeared for his offering and the vortex was destroyed, making everyone inside perish.Ch. 1373 Powers Nan Gong Hen was a Spirit Medium. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters